ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Lobo
A former respected military man from the planet Czarnia and lover of the planet's princess. An honorable man, he was forced to kill his true love and his emperor, resulting in the ultimate end of Czarnia and becoming the bounty hunter Lobo in the process. Now, believing only in his Code, Lobo is one of the deadliest and most recognized hunters in the entire universe. Biography Early Life Lobo was a member of the Czarnian race, a species with biology which made it difficult for any member to be killed. Over the course of centuries, their home began to overpopulate leading to the people leaving behind a legacy of greed. To solve the problems that the massive population had been causing, the Czarnians used supposed controllable viruses to wipe out large portions of the population so that the planets natural resources could be harvested for a much longer period of time. However, the virus proved to be more aggressive than anticipated, and the plague nearly wiped out the species, with all except Lobo dying. Since then he has traveled the galaxies collecting bounties in order to make a living for himself. Despite his ruthless nature, Lobo has a strict code of honor when it comes to these agreements. Along the way he has met and battled a number of heroes hailing from the planet Earth. Powers and Abilities * Czarnian Physiology: It is said that Czarnians can only be truly killed by other Czarnians (though this does not matter to Lobo either way, as he cannot die by any means). Furthermore, Lobo has been banned from entering either Heaven or Hell. Lobo can survive unaided in the vacuum of space. ** Superhuman Strength: His strength varies greatly from writer to writer. Lobo has shown strength sufficient enough to knock out Superman with his blows without too much apparent effort, but at times is barely able to pick up cars. At most times, Lobo is shown to be on par with Superman in terms of strength. He has even shown enough strength to destroy entire planets. More often than not, Lobo is able to effortlessly lift far in excess of 100 tons. ** Superhuman Stamina: He possesses inexhaustible stamina and in most interpretations cannot tire. ** Immortality: Lobo is functionally immortal and cannot die no matter what happens. He is immune to the effects of aging and disease and has been banned from entering either Heaven or Hell. ** Invulnerability: He has at times shrugged off blows from the likes of Superman with no damage, taken planet-destroying attacks without so much as a scratch but at other occurrences has had his skin penetrated by bullets and had only some resistance against most magic spells and attacks. ** Superhuman Speed: Lobo possesses the ability to sharpen his awareness and increase his temporal flow, appearing to move faster than humanly possible. He can move at incredible speeds. ** Self-Sustenance: Lobo does not need any food, water, air, or sleep and he can survive in the vacuum of space without any harm. ** Regeneration: If Lobo does somehow sustain an injury, his accelerated healing factor enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue instantly, with little apparent pain. He will apparently heal from any injury. For instance, Lobo can regenerate out of a pool of his own blood, apparently recycling the cells instantly. The speed of regeneration has also varied throughout his appearances. ** Bio-Fission: If Lobo spills even a drop of blood, that drop can become a completely new Lobo. Paraphernalia Transportation * Spacehog: Lobo's bike is a customized SpazFrag666. It boasts a miniaturized 17-liter powerplant with 3x Turbo and full HandsOff facility. Zero to 60 is instantaneous, and top speed is a cool several million kays per minute. It runs on Unleaded. Weapons * Chained Hook: Though he employs a wide arsenal of firearms, explosives and blades, Lobo's signature weapon is a large hook on a chain. Aside from use as a weapon, he also uses it to tie up opponents or drag them behind his bike. Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Hunters Category:Brutes Category:Arsonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Pilots Category:Soldiers Category:Aliens Category:Czarnians Category:Immortals Category:Villains